Padre e hijo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que Bolt era muy parecido a su padre, era ruidoso, siempre reía y le gustaba llamar la atención de los demás...tal vez su única diferencia era que aun no quería ser hokage. Pero para toda la aldea tanto padre como hijo eran dos gotas de agua, eran tan iguales que Bolt no se daba cuenta de la acosadora que tenia. (Boltx Sarada)


_Tengo varias historias que actualizar, pero el final del manga de Naruto me pego muy fuerte…hace más de siete año sigo esta maravillosa historia y aunque quede feliz con el final, siento que algo me falta. Por eso les traje una historia sobre los nuevos personajes (Hijos) de Naruto._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si :D_

**Padre/hijo**

Bolt era un niño bastante problemático según la aldea, desde que vieron como Naruto gritaba a los cuatro vientos que sería padre todos tuvieron pesar por la esposa. Meses después cuando el niño nació y saco el característico pelo rubio de su padre, todos pensaron que serían similares. Pero en el fondo del corazón de todos, deseaban que no sacara lo problemático de Naruto y heredara más del carácter de su madre.

Pero se habían equivocado.

Bolt era animado como su padre, amante del ramen como él y siempre corriendo envuelto de problemas.

Muchos pensaban que solamente quería atención desde que el niño descubrió que su padre sería nombrado hokage.

Es era lo único diferente de Bolt y Naruto.

El niño odiaba a los kages.

Después de eso eran dos gotas de agua.

Por eso no era extraño que el niño fuera un despistado de primera.

-¿Mamá?-llamo Bolt a su madre.

Hinata quien se encontraba dándole una galleta a su hermana Himawari, volteo atenta a lo que quisiera su hijo.

Desde que Naruto era hokage no tenía mucho tiempo para pasar en casa, por eso ella se encargaba de entretener al máximo a sus hijos…no querían que se sintieran solos como su esposo o ella en su infancia.

Bolt y Himawari amaban muchísimo a su papá, no había un papá tan genial como Naruto…pero a veces no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos y con esa razón era normal tenerle más confianza a su madre.

Había algo en la cabeza de Bolt que no dejaba de atormentarlo…que mejor que su madre para ayudarlo.

-¿P-puedo contarte a-algo?-tartamudeo el niño visiblemente nervioso.

Hinata sonrió enternecida al verle un rubor en sus mejillas. Luego le indico a su hija si podía ir por las flores que le llevarían a su primo en la tarde.

-Claro mamá-dijo Himawari con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo.

Himawari era un poco más tranquila que Bolt, pero igual siempre tenía las energías de una digna Uzumaki.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-

Bolt la miro indeciso.

Pero Bolt era alguien que iba al grano y no se andaba con rodeos.

-Mamá siento que algo me sigue-

-¿Eh?-

-Siempre que voy por las calles, cuando salgo de la academia y cuando voy al monte de los kages…siempre veo una sombra desde lejos y parece que me sigue-chillo preocupado el niño.

Por otra parte Hinata sintió una gota correr por su nuca. Aparentemente Bolt había heredado algo más de su padre.

Una acosadora personal.

Se sonrojo levemente al recordar como en su infancia ella siempre estaba detrás de Naruto.

-Al principio pensé que tenía algo en el ojo, pero desde que papá me enseño algo de control de chacra sé que es una persona pequeña que me sigue-continuaba su hijo hablando.

Hinata sonrió levemente al recordar algo mencionado por Sakura.

Sarada la tenía complicado.

La madre solamente dejo hablar a su hijo hasta que se cansara, luego de eso lo sentó entre sus piernas y el niño no dijo nada, Bolt siempre amaba estar cerca de su mamá.

-Te aseguro que no es nada cariño-hablo Hinata abrazando a su hijo.

Pero el pequeño rubio no estaba muy seguro.

-¿Confías en mamá?-

El niño asintió.

-Entonces tranquilo, si no te hace nada malo piensa que es una persona que te apoya a la distancia-

-¿Por qué no se acerca?-

-Quien sabe, tal vez se siente insegura-

-¿Por qué soy el hijo del Hokage?-

-No lo creo-

-¿Entonces?-

-El tiempo lo dirá-

Bolt no parecía muy conforme, pero ver la mirada perla de su madre lo reconfortaba.

-Bien-dijo el niño antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de la habitación.

Hinata solamente lo vio con una sonrisa.

Bolt era un ser muy especial para ella, no importaba lo problemático que fuera, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Con una sonrisa en su cara se puso de pie y camino a la sala donde sus hijos ya estaban peleando.

Tendría que hablar con Sakura para ver que hacían con sus hijos.

-Si son igual que sus padres esto llevara años-murmuro Hinata para sí misma.

Ya vería que pasaba con el tiempo.

**Fin**

_Espero les haya gustado, pronto seguiré subiendo historias de Naruto ya que aún estoy algo dolida por el final del manga, así que tengo muchas ideas sobre ellos._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
